Calvary's Domain
by xxUchihaxxUzumakixx
Summary: He had escaped prison. Not once had he thought that he would have found love; with hell lying at its gate. SasuNaru. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and its associating characters. However, the plotline belongs to me.**

Warnings:** This story involves two males who have feelings for each other. There will be sexual themes and explorations, but that will occur later on in the story when they're older.**

* * *

><p><strong>"At times, challenges hit with the force of a roaring, rushing waterfall. The true test, however, is whether you can put your arms up and enjoy the feel of the water."<strong> ~Aviva Kaufman

* * *

><p>Drip. Drip. Drip.<p>

Wheezing, beeping, clicking and whooshing.

Small and medium-sized monitors displayed the condition of his battered body lying on a stiff bed accompanied by IVs and other medical devices attached to him.

Refusing to open his eyes, Naruto Uzumaki tried to dull the stabbing pain over his body like needles jutting into his skin.

Every breath he took inflicted a suffocating weight in his heart; ripping it to shreds, and earned him a sniff of the strong scent of disinfectant and bleach.

Mind aware of its surrounding; situated on a bed in the hospital.

The youth thought he had died.

Had it been a mistake to let him continue living?

Tears surfaced underneath his eyelids, but he refused to open his eyes to allow them streaming down his face. Nevertheless, his tears went against his wishes and strolled down his cheeks.

Reflecting back to his happier days - how could he have been so stupid? That naïve? So trusting? Shouldn't he have seen this coming?

Yes.

However, the sun-kissed boy had refused to crumble under the strain, mistreatment, lies and cruelty.

Consequently, he had been foolish to believe that he would have been able to persuade them in accepting his relationship.

In spite of this, had he deserved the deep-rooted agony he felt from every layer, depth, and inches of his bones to his soul?

Crunch. Snap. Swoosh. Splash. Thump. Boom.

The youth remembered those sounds clearly: the feeling of his bones breaking as they had twisted his arms beyond its capacity. The face that had exuded warmth and a brilliant smile had been a punching bag for them to release their animosity. Feet sturdy and strong had been diminished to a twig to those people who had felt the need to bend his legs to a limit he couldn't have endured. His chest a flat surface they had stepped on like dirt and kicked like a football. Ultimately, his body had been a dirty pavement where they had felt the need to spit on, break, and martyr in any form.

If the young man could move his lips he would - to release a bitter chuckle - sadly, he could only grimace in pain.

Let him repeat the question again: what terrible crime did he commit to resemble a deer run over by a truck?

The answer: simple yet complex; bending the moral rules that society - no, people created.

Human beings: a man, woman, or child of the species Homo sapiens, distinguished from other animals by superior mental development, power of articulate speech, and upright stance; "human kindness"; "human frailty."

Ironic.

The one species (that he was a part of) that should have had compassion and understanding for him damaged his body to an insufferable amount of pain.

Salt-water pooled in his tear-ducts.

Naruto failed to comprehend how some humans' mind worked. "Human kindness" and "human frailty"; factors the teenager believed he possessed because although he had heart-wrenching experiences, it had allowed him to empathize, sympathize, and understand another person on a deep emotional level.

However, had he been dealt the hand that he had played in the purest of hearts?

No.

The teenager had been cheated; stripped of his rights, dignity, pride, feelings, his humanity...and to continue existing in this world.

Another lurch of emotional pain pummeled through his heart, and his fingers itched to rub it in soothing circles, but he could barely move a muscle.

Almost hyperventilating - aware of the hurt it would bring - Naruto inhaled and exhaled; flinching at the acute pain settling in his chest.

Body enshrouded in shivers - what had he done?

An action that many people practiced up to this day and would continue in the future: _love_.

Yes, the seventeen year-old had fallen in love. Someone similar in body type, yet different in other aspects concerning the mind and heart: a teenager named Sasuke Uchiha.

As a result, his life had morphed into a fox bound by chains; beaten and stoned to death.

* * *

><p>An ivory hand gently massaged flaxen locks, heart squeezing tightly of the pure soul that had been tainted by disgustingly dirty hands. Rubbing away the tense line from the other's face; atrous eyes swirled with ominous purpose.<p>

How could they? Hurting _his_ Naruto? Which imbecile had the audacity to commit such an atrocious act? Had they forgotten his credibility in society? He's Sasuke Uchiha: the second heir of Sharingan Corporate, yet they dared to trespass on forbidden territory?

His eyes brimmed with rage as he scanned the teenager's swollen face marred with purple-black spots, broken hands and feet, two ribs fractured -

The dark-haired teen's heart threatened to exit his chest, his left hand gripping his pants tightly.

They would pay; whether old or young, female or male. Each and every one of them would suffer the consequences of endangering the young man sleeping on the bed.

Rising from the chair to kiss Naruto on his forehead; Sasuke paused to linger for a few more seconds. Abhorring the thought of leaving the blonde-haired male alone, he bestowed the other with another whispering kiss on chapped lips.

The tan teen had eradicated the darkness surrounding him. If it hadn't been for Naruto, he would have yet to experience true happiness, joy, forgiveness, understanding, and _love_.

Having the other in is life - thankful to whichever deity that had deemed him fit to love the blonde - despite the trials the both of them had encountered.

Nevertheless, this last act had passed beyond its boundaries.

With one last emotional glance at Naruto, he closed the door behind him; the sound echoing the hardening of his heart bristling in portentous purpose; inky eyes swirling with murky intent.

* * *

><p><em>[Two years earlier]<em>

_Weeewooo. Weeewooo. Weeewooo._

Startled by the alarming sound, a mop of unruly chiffon locks bounced as the owner turned its head to see three police cars stopping at the residence.

Heart thudding raucously, he dared not hope - too soon to scream in joy of freedom.

"Don't say a word," a voice hissed dangerously in his ear, freezing him on the spot.

Yes, too soon.

"How may I help you officers?" a rough-edged voice inquired.

The bald officer with a slash mark against his left cheek didn't move an inch; features etched in stone.

Two other officers accompanied him on each side of where he stood. "Naruto Uzumaki, come this way."

The youth stiffened. They knew his name. A budding sense of relief clothed his body and seeped through his skin to touch his soul.

Slowly, he moved forward only for the six foot, three inches man to block his path.

Dammit.

Hadn't he suffered enough?

Maybe he felt this urgency and determination - due to being surrounded by the men of law or he had finally reached his breaking point and would be foolish to let an opportunity such as this slipped by him.

Straightening his shoulders, Naruto walked over more to the left side of the grass field, and walked pass the man who has caused him a great deal of pain and torture.

As he walked in front of the man, leaving him behind, the teenager would forever be indebted to the Heavens for blessing him with a miracle: to be free.

A hand reached out to grasp him by the neck.

The youth wheezed; the air slowly diminishing, his lungs tightening. "Let go," he rasped out, his right hand gripping the person choking him.

"Release him," ordered the bald-headed law enforcer who calmly retrieved his gun from its holster to aim at them pointedly.

"No can do, officer," the lucid individual jeered, squeezing harder.

Naruto's lungs burnt on fire. Hitting the dirt in such a way did not sit well with him - refusing to let his miracle end here. Finding strength he had thought disappeared from him entirely, he pushed his elbow forward jutted backward quickly. He heard the man behind him stepped backwards, released a grunt and the police officer telling him to duck.

Everything after that happened in fast motion.

Hands gripped his arms firmly.

Glancing upwards into beady steel eyes, an impounding weight dissipated from his chest.

"You okay?"

He nodded.

The law enforcer sidestepped him to peer at the man behind him. "Danzou, you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Kushina and Naruto Uzumaki."

Turning around, the teenager saw his perpetrator lying on the ground, a bullet lodged into his right hand.

Short bushy hair, an eye patch covering a black eye, lips pursed tightly, expression etched in pain.

At that moment, Naruto couldn't decipher if happiness, anger, sorrow, fear, hate, or regret consumed his being - only thankful that he had escaped the imprisonment of the injured bastard on the ground.

To him, the man looked weak, pathetic. What had he feared in this inhumane scoundrel? No, it hadn't been fear - well, for the most part. He had adhered to the fugitive's demands to protect his mother.

An overwhelming sadness engulfed him. His mother had died. He had watched the man beat her relentlessly. He had intervened, but the man had kicked him hard in the gut and he had fallen on the edge of the dresser knocking him unconscious. When he had awoken, the man had been sitting across him; creepy eye watching him, and with great satisfaction, told Naruto that his mother died.

At first, Naruto had denied it, told him to stop lying, but the man had a lock of his mother's hair wrapped in his deathly fingers and a puddle of blood had settled into the ground; drying up.

Blinded by rage, the youth had risen from the floor, ignoring his aching bones and aimed an uppercut at the perp. The asshole had anticipated the move and kicked him in the stomach. Coughing up blood, Naruto had willed his mind to not think about the pain. He had risen to his full height and did a swerve kick. The man had blocked it and elbowed him in the jaw. Excruciating pain had run along his face. Trying to ignore it, he had spit in the other man's face. Bending, he had rushed forward, and pummelled his fits repeatedly. The teenager hadn't cared if the man felt any pain. He couldn't have stopped if he wanted to. No. Consumed by despair and anger, he had continued punching, until his body dropped to the floor in a muddled heap.

Retracting forward, he watched the bald male cuffed the killer. Naruto's pursed lips smoothened out - the things he had endured - a thing of the past, because now he was free and the unfeeling murderer would receive his punishment.

"Naruto," a feminine voice uttered.

Body stiffening, eyes wide -

Impossible.

It couldn't be.

Someone grabbed him from behind. A flowery scent wafted towards his nose. Delicate fingers touched his scarred left cheek gently. A gentle shiver ran through him.

Dare he ho -

"Naruto, my boy," the woman said emotionally, droplets of tears streaming down her cheeks.

The aforementioned's eyes blinked once, and continued repeatedly until his view clouded and he realized that tears were falling. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words slipped through. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "M-mom?"

"Yes, it's me."

'Alive. She's alive. My mom's alive,' Naruto thought in amazement, his body racking painfully.

Kushina released her son to turn him around and hugged him properly. "It's okay, I'm here," she murmured softly, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

The woman had gone through hell and back to retrieve her son from demonic hands. After the last beating; it had been the first time she felt death knocking on her door and with the minimum strength she had - forced her breathing to stop and the monster had presumed her dead. When his steps had faded away, the woman released her breath, gasping painfully at the acidic feeling in her lungs. Several hours later, the lights had finally turned off, and with her remaining strength, rose to her feet and walked down the rocky path stumblingly. By a stroke of luck, a young man had spotted her twenty miles later lying on the side of the road. From there, she had proceeded on her mission in getting Naruto back safely.

Gripping her son tighter, Kushina thanked whatever deity beings that had aided her in the biggest accomplishment: having her son in her arms.

The two stayed wrapped in each other's' arms for a couple of seconds, until the officer interrupted them.

"We have to leave, now."

They nodded in affirmation and followed behind him.

* * *

><p>Only sixteen years of age and Sasuke Uchiha tire of the same repetitive cycle that occurred in his everyday life.<p>

Nothing stroked an urge for him to be passionate about life's works.

Born into a wealthy, sophisticated family - one would think he indulged in all its materialistic enterprises.

Alas, no; for the teen detested riches; layering a portrayal that he only cared about the clothes he wore, the fame, and the popularity. Rather, the dark-haired youth preferred the opposite.

Sometimes the Uchiha speculated on whether or not he truly desired taking over his father's company or its significance merely a requirement for him to fulfill.

Turning from the window that gave a verdant backdrop of a flower garden, he sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching for his IPod, his hand brushed against the brazen frame encasing a photo of his mother: sleek ebony hair framing an oval-shaped face with a glimmer in the set of melanic eyes and a soft smile gracing thin lips.

Fingers traced the photograph gingerly, expression tense.

'Mother.'

A strong yearning to see his mother stormed within him. Yet he knew that wish couldn't be fulfilled. Mikoto Uchiha had been diagnosed with cancer at its final stage. She passed away three years ago.

He breathed in and out.

It had been devastating to watch a piece of his mother withered day by day, until her existence faded completely.

Tampering on his uprising emotions, Sasuke turned on his IPod and played "Yellow" by Coldplay.

Since that tragic day, the youth had a hole in his heart that no one has been able to fill.

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Naruto and his mother had escaped that man. Afterwards, the police officers had brought them to their home and he had been welcomed by his hyperactive cousin: Lee. The guy had enough energy for four people pushing a van from a ditch. And his godmother: Tsunade. Still the same ill-tempered, drunkard, but he had been happy to see her.<p>

The only downfall; his father's presence had been missed greatly. Around the age of eight, he had lost his father in the war. Minato Namikaze had died a _great_ man, a hero; sacrificing himself to save two soldiers who had been injured during the grenade blitz attack.

The two soldiers his father had saved: Kakashi Hatake, and Jiraiya, had been involved in finding his location and calling up the police. The youth had thanked them with deep sincerity, but had assured him that there was no need, because they would be forever indebted to his father.

Naruto hoped that one day he would be able to follow in his father's footsteps and become a man who his family could be proud of.

* * *

><p>Neatly trimmed trees and grass surrounded a sepia brick 11 story luxurious building adorned with statues at the gate entrance with a statue of Jesus raising his hands to the Heavens. Stained glass windows with various biblical paintings carved into them, led to large thick wooden doors located North, South, East and West providing various entrances inside the church.<p>

The smell of incense wafted towards him as he entered.

Chorus hymns filtered throughout the building: coarse, fine, deep, and melodious voices blended synchronically.

Scanning the rows of Oak wooden pews, Naruto searched for an empty seat. "Aha," he said aloud, earning a few glances. Mumbling, "Sorry," he took the space at the end of the pew.

Feeling a searing glance, he turned his head to see a set of obsidian eyes staring at him blankly. 'What's his problem?' he thought, returning his attention to the choir.

Three hours later, Naruto rose to his feet and exited the church. Even though he was thankful to be alive and had paid his respects, the service had been somewhat boring.

The pastor could _chat! _One minute the man had been talking about healing a crippled woman, and the next he had been talking about the car he won. Seriously, who cared about the goodness in his life when he had been bragging about it - that there were more important events in life to talk about?

Shaking his head, he approached the gate.

"Naruto, is that you?"

Pausing, he turned to glance at his left.

Untamed, shoulder length hair framed a heart-shaped face with striking scarlet eyes.

"Kurenai," he murmured.

She rewarded him with a small smile. "I heard that you had returned, but it's better to see you in person."

The teen smiled. Kurenai Yuhi had been one of the few genuine people in the community that had always believed him. No matter the accusations, and trouble others had associated with him, she had been slow to judge him.

"Do you mind staying here for a moment?"

Glancing up, he answered, "...Sure."

The woman walked off and the tan male refocused his attention at the cars driving by and the few people who passed him, their eyes alighting in recognition. As soon as they passed him they started whispering.

'Guess nothing much has changed.'

"Naruto," he turned to see Kurenai with the boy who he had been sitting beside him. A unique styling of midnight blue hair accentuated an oval-shaped face with eyes dark as the night.

"I want you to meet Sasuke Uchiha," she continued. "He's new here and I hope you can show him around the area, and he's also your partner for Bible study."

Vacant ebony eyes stared at him, and he rewarded the other with a blank gaze in his celeste eyes.

* * *

><p>Both teenagers had yet to know how intertwined their lives would become...<p> 


End file.
